It Started With a Question
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: My first Soul Eater fic! woo! Hope you like! It's a SoMa one-shot so... yeah!


It started with a question.

"Will you be my partner?" Maka had asked with an outstretched hand to the strange white haired, red eyed boy playing that creepy song on the piano. A boy she soon came to know as Soul, her scythe and friend. They didn't always get along and quite often she would have to Maka-chop him to keep him in line, but they were still the greatest of friends. Risking their lives for each other everyday, every minute…

They couldn't bear to lose one another.

It was odd to Maka, Maka being the girl always claiming how she would never fall in love, how love didn't exist, how she hated all men in every way. It was odd for her to love him, even if it wasn't in a romantic way. She remembered whispering it to him one night, he simply laughed and said he has loved her for a long time, ruffling her hair in a friendly manner before going to bed. She remembered how much she had smiled that night, she thought her face might crack in half her smile was so wide. It was nice to know she was loved, it was nice to feel love for that same person. Soul, her best friend, she couldn't live without him.

She needed him.

Even when Soul had gotten a girl friend, he still made a point of putting Maka first. If his girl friend wanted a date on movie night, she would have to wait. If Maka didn't want to be alone and he had a date planned, the date would be canceled. His girl friends came and went, not able to put up with him always putting another girl first. Maka asked once if she should leave, maybe she was asking for too much of his attention, he should have the chance to find a girl friend, Maka felt she was ruining it, being a girl that lived with him and all. Soul had shock his head saying girls would come and go, but their partnership was forever. Besides, none of them could cook half as good as her nor put up with his teasing as well as she did. Plus seeing her smile, his best friend's smile, it got him through the day, always knowing he had that smile to look at whenever he pleased. He needed it.

He needed her.

When Soul became a well experienced death scythe, he was home less and less. He was used on missions that didn't involve Maka at all, they were growing more and more independent of each other. She asked him if this was the end, maybe she should move out. They were hardly used as a pair anymore; there was no point to them living together. Soul had stared at her for a long time, seeming to think it over in his head. He eventually reached an answer and shook his head, he said he may not need her as much as he used too and she may not need him as much as she used to, at all even…

But he wanted to need her.

Whenever Soul was asked what partner he wanted for his next mission, he would immediately ask for Maka. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right when she held him. He felt like he belonged, he always did his best when he was in her hands, he was sure that much would never change. Maka always agreed to his assignments, no matter what she was doing or where she was. If she got the offer during a different assignment, she would drop everything, just to be his meister again. She loved the way he felt in her hands, she loved how his soul wave length matched with hers, even if it wasn't a perfect fit. She loved how he would yell at her and tease her as they fought, no matter how hard the fight, no matter how much her body hurt, he always managed to make her smile. She was always amazed, when she would return to him after being away for awhile, to find how much she missed him. She was glad she missed him, she was glad she was so happy to be by his side. She was glad she needed him…

Because she wanted to need him.

When Maka finally got a boy friend, Soul was incredibly over-protective. He knew how fragile Maka was when it came to her heart and if that boy dared to hurt her, the boy would die at Soul's own hands. A cool guy doesn't let his partner get hurt. Soul watched them in secret when they went on dates, just to be sure Maka was okay, that she wasn't being hurt in any way. He watched their first kiss and how Maka had flinched at the touch, how the boy hadn't noticed and kissed her deeper. Soul watched when Maka forced the boy away from her, blushing deeply and stuttering as she apologized, saying she wasn't ready for things like that yet. He watched still as the boy tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, grazing her cheek with his fingers, saying it was fine. Soul noticed as Maka flinched further at this action, trembling where she stood. It looked as though she felt pain whenever she was touched and in a way, she did. He remembered how he had raced to get home before her, how she had burst into their apartment tears streaming down her face. How he had held her close as she cried on his shirt, how he had listened as she talked of her father, he listened as she showed him the scar on her heart. When her tears became slower and her breathing became steadier, she rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into his touch when his fingers grazed her cheek. He was the only one allowed to touch her like that,

She trusted him with her heart.

Soul had once got a girl friend he was quite serious about. She didn't mind that he was so close to Maka, she could see them as only friends, though she still asked Soul to move in with her. A question he gave a lot of thought, on one hand, he didn't think he could leave Maka, on the other hand, he had to eventually and he rather liked this girl. He had asked Maka and she had told him to do what he wanted, it wasn't like they wouldn't ever see each other again. Soul had eventually agreed to move in with her. The goodbye Soul and Maka shared was short and painful, not sure when they'd see each other next. Soul left with his girl friend to her place a town over, once he arrived he sighed, already missing Maka. His girl friend smiled at him and they talked idly, she talked of her childhood and her sister, finally asking about his childhood, if he had any siblings, what his past was like. He opened his mouth to tell her everything, all that he had gone through, why he tried to be the cool guy that he is, but he found that he couldn't. He couldn't tell her anything about his past, not even his actual last name. He looked up at her as she starred at him in question, he shook his head, muttering we're over as he grabbed his bags and left. Heading towards Maka, she was surprised to see him walk in their apartment, kick off his shoes, shove his bags in his room, and sit beside her on the couch. She looked toward him confused, asking what he's doing here. He simply answered that a cool guy doesn't leave his partner. She laughed, staring into his eyes asking why he's really here. He explained everything to her, how he couldn't tell that girl anything about him, about his entire past, why he tires to be so cool. She listens to him as she has done many times before, listening as he lets a tear drop out of his eyes. She was the only one allowed to see him cry,

He trusted her with his insecurities.

Maka entered Soul's room quietly, she had had that nightmare again. The one where Soul doesn't live after the cut from Crona. She stared at him as he slept, his breathing calming her nerves. She crept closer to him, feeling the need to touch him, to make sure he was real. She gently traced his jaw with her finger, happy to feel the warmth of his skin against hers. She freezes suddenly as he stirred in his sleep, he opened an eye and starred at her, grabbing her hand and holding it when she tried to pull it away from his face. She thought that maybe he wouldn't notice the tears on her face, though of course he did. He pulled her close to him, forcing her to lay with him on his bed. Maka awkwardly traced his scar as he starred at her, watching as her tears fell faster. She whispered I'm sorry, he whispered I love you. She starred back into his eyes with a small smile graced on her lips, she loved how he meant it. How sure he was that he loved her, she whispered the words back. She allowed him to hold her tighter and closer as she let herself fall asleep. At that moment she was sure of one thing,

She would never leave him.

It was funny to Soul, seeing Maka in the morning curdled up to his chest, his blanket around her small body as she pressed herself closer and closer to him. He grazed his fingers across her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear. He had questioned it before, but looking at her gentle sleeping face made him sure,

He would never leave her.

After that night, there were no more girl friends, no more boy friends. There seemed to be a silent agreement, a silent arrangement between the two. Maka no longer slept in her own room, they always slept together. Soul no longer went to an event alone, they always went out together. Now if she cried he wouldn't just hold her, he'd kiss away her tears. Now when he was feeling un-cool she wouldn't just listen, she'd kiss away his fears. Now when he came home from a mission she didn't just smile at him, she hugged him, told him how much she missed him, she kissed him, and he did the same. They weren't just roommates,

They were in love.

They couldn't bear to lose one another.

They needed each other.

They wanted to need each other.

They trusted each other.

They would never leave one another, ever.

"Will you be my wife?" Soul asks, a hand out stretched toward the young woman with soft dark blonde hair and stunning green eyes. A girl he knew as Maka, his love and his life. She smiles taking his hand, accepting his request, just as he had accepted hers so long ago.

Just as their beginning, it ended with a question.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? This is my first 'Soul Eater' fic soooo...yeah. I hope it's not too ooc, I tried to keep them in character as best I could! Hope you liked! I would love it if you reveiwed! Thanks for reading!<p>

I don't own 'Soul Eater.'

_~I love you! Hope you have a nice life!~_


End file.
